


Horrible

by tw_leona (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Argentina National Team, Fluff, Growing Up, I shall spend two-thirds of the story spewing angst before moving on to fluff, M/M, Olympics, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Slice of Life, but before that have angst, but there'll be fluff, i love my angst, the most frustrating slice of life you'll get
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tw_leona
Summary: Two setters, both immature, both miserable. But they say negative times negative equals positive right ?(Oikawa Tooru x Miya Atsumu )
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hihi ! Guess who's back with a mildly depressing fic again ? I feel sorry for the people who subscribed to me...ha...haha...hahaha

"I feel...absolutely miserable."

* * *

It was a perfectly fine Sunday, the very beginning of Autumn. The perfect mix of cool and warmth, but here he was, sitting on the itchy monstrosity his sponsor, or ex-sponsor called a couch, while trying not to sneeze under the ice machine the air-conditioner was disguised as. Like seriously, it was Autumn. Miya sighed as he snapped his gaze back front.

"-ah we're really really sorry," The middle-aged woman was saying. "But Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou is now the big deal ! Like everyone is talking about them !" She waved her hands around a bit, to empathize her point.

"So is this why, you've decided to cut my sponsorship in half ?" Miya smiled, a _friendly_ and _open_ smile.

"Yes...according to sources Kageyama Tobio is going to be the starting setter for the Olympics, so we wanted to sponsor him a bit more."

 _If you wanted to sponsor more people than just spend more money instead of cutting my funds, bitch_. Miya wanted to jeer.

"Nono ! That's absolutely _finee_. I mean, spend all the money on the starters instead, I'm sure they deserve it way more than good ol' me, " Miya laughed lightheartedly. The woman laughed with him for a second, before his words sinked in.

"Wait Atsumu-san-"

"Please call me Miya. Also, I don't need this sponsorship anymore, tell your boss that the deal is off."

The woman gaped as Miya left the office. 

Walking down the concrete roads of Tokyo, Miya frowned. He liked to think that Kageyama and him were equals. There were people who regarded Kageyama as a genius, but he, Miya Atsumu himself was one too...right ?

_Then why the fuck was Kageyama the starter instead of Atsumu._

Apparently the look on Atsumu's face was scary enough that the bartender who usually flirted with him recoiled. Naturally he didn't get the hot guy discount either, fuck.

* * *

The spotlight, the center stage. 

Oikawa's eyes shone at the mere prospect of having the chance to stand there. He loved every single moment of it. Though...

_"Oikawa-san ! Why would you give up your citizenship-"_

_"Is it true that you never made it to nationals during high schoo-"_

_"You're facing both Kageyama and Miya, is this why you fled to Argentina because you won't have a chance in Japan-"_

Oikawa loved the court, and everything on it. But before he could step on the blue, carpeted ground, he had to deal with the wall of reporters in front of him. Seriously, they were not even that tall but they would make excellent blockers. One of the cameramen were wearing forest green, Dateko flashbacks. 

How nostalgic, his lips twitched up a bit while his Argentine captain drove the press away. 

Walking around the court, to get a grasp of what the Olympics would be like, Oikawa let his thoughts wander. He got his new team, he forged bonds with them through Spartan-like training. They won, they lose, they cried and they laughed together. So why...

Oikawa thought, looking at the Japanese exit sign. Why was he so...unsatisfied.

Stop. He was here to beat everyone. Ushijima, Kageyama, Hinata, everyone.

So that was why, he ran out of the gymnasium, and went to grab a map for the Olympic village. The map was in Spanish. So that's why he mustn't budge. 'This is a test too, a test of mentality.' He reassured himself.

Still he couldn't help but wonder, how he would look in the red Japanese jersey. 

* * *

_"The best high school setter. The strongest challengers. Those were good times eh ?"_

Atsumu laughed at the pixelated screen. Kita looked as serene as ever even with the bad connection. The artificial sounds of the video call echoed in his small room.

"Oh, it's starting to get rainy. I should probably close the window." Atsumu turned to his computer, "That's what you'll tell me if you're here right ? Kita-san."

_"The harvest is alright this year, and I think my grandmother is planning my wedding secretly. How about you ? Ojiro-"_

Atsumu paused the video with a small click. He didn't intent to record it. But Osamu was busy during the call, so he insisted.

Today was...the 3rd of October. That would be three months after that video call. Everyone was busy afterwards.

Sometimes the silence was overwhelming. So he was glad he had this clip. Back in Inarizaki, everyone listened to what he had to say, what he wanted to do, because he was an essential part of the team. But...

Looking at the Japanese National Team...it seemed like everyone was essential in their own way. Well..everyone except him. Anything he can do Kageyama can. Atsumu sighed. There were still five minutes left to the clip. Five minutes should be enough time to fall asleep.

Miya threw himself onto his bed, clicking the video once more, and tried to fall asleep with the voices of his...friends surrounding him. For some reason, he felt the urge to laugh.

* * *

It was cruel, Oikawa decided. There were athletes swarming everywhere. Yet he was still isolated. 

"You can go talk to your countrymen, we don't mind." His libero laughed, mistaking Oikawa's unease for homesickness.

'But they do mind.' He thought.

He was like an alien. Too Japanese to be Argentine, too Argentine to be Japanese. No matter what they say, Oikawa knew. The chip tone, the sharp gestures. He didn't belong. All this for what. For WHAT exactly.

He lowered his head as Iwaizumi jogged up to him, in a jersey with the Japanese flag.

Perhaps Oikawa was getting spoiled by those... _arrapiñadas_ , because milk bread had never tasted so horrible before.

* * *

_The warmth of a home. Or a person you can call home._


	2. Chapter 2

"Is Argentina treating you well ?" 

Oikawa looked up from his phone. He blinked. "Yeah, of course. "

Iwaizumi sighed. "It's hard to find a common topic to talk with you now." He looked down at his soba noodles. "First America, then Argentina, I'm surprised that we still haven't lose contact."

"Mean Iwa-chan !" Oikawa's voice was slightly deeper than his high school days. He huffed. "We can always talk about aliens, or Godzilla. I still remember what you say about that dino, barely."

Iwaizumi's shoulders shook. 

"What ?"

"I-I...nothing. I came to pick you up from that dining hall because I knew you would be uncomfortable-"

"Ah so you do care !"

"I've always cared you moron," Iwaizumi snapped. "But turns out your personality hasn't changed for the better. I can't believe I still remember what you said about 'the Great Filter' and the Hawking equation, alien stuff."

"But you tolerate it, don't you ? Iwa-chan~"

His childhood friend stared at him passively. Oikawa started to flail, Iwaizumi stroked his imaginary beard.

"Hmm I don't know...perhaps I do...barely."

Oikawa grinned.

* * *

There was someone using their gym. Well technically not _their_ gym. But 99.9 percent of the users were Japanese athletes so it was sort of _their_ gym. Hoshiumi was shouting something about a phantom.

"I mean, who practices solely after 9 p.m ! " Bokuto nodded, convinced.

"It could just be jetlag ?" Hinata said, barely letting his eyes stray away from Kageyama's face. Ah, young love, as that creepy guy Kuroo would say.

"That's...uncharacteristically intelligent of you, " Atsumu raised an eyebrow.

Hinata beamed. "I can't sleep for days after I came back from Brazil. So I practiced setting and serving during the night ! "

Iwaizumi walked into the common room, looking as lively as a firework. It was a weird sight really, to see sparkles coming off their stern trainer who literally had 'rock' in his name. 

"Woah what happened to you Mr. Trainer. " 

Hinata disguised his laughter as an extreme coughing fit. "Is the Grand Kin-...you know back ?"

Iwaizumi stared at Kageyama with deadpan eyes, whereas Kageyama looked oddly constipated. 

"Yeah. Yeah he is. And he is even more of a handful now."

"As expected of Oikawa-san."

"Sugoi..." Hinata giggled.

Kageyama looked tortured.

"Would you like some aspirin ? " Atsumu offered weakly.

It was that glorious moment when Hoshiumi would proudly record in his diary as the first time Kageyama quoted a meme, the younger setter turned to Miya, face scrunched up.

"I'll take your entire stock."

* * *

People had always used the word 'genius' , or 'inhuman' to describe the Monster Generation. Unbelievable power, unreeling tenacity, incredible accuracy and of course raw, undeniable talent itself.

It was the very generation that Oikawa was born in. Though, he supposed, he was not a genius, and the crowd was not blind. So he wasn't surprised that he wasn't considered part of that particular group.

Still it irked him a bit. He was just as much as a formidable player as they were...at least he hoped so.

He was ...twenty-six years old now ? He could see the ceiling. The end of the rope was getting visible. The path was ending.

Oikawa trudged into the gym Iwaizumi let him use. It was a local gym, right next to the bakery Oikawa once looked up on Google Map when he thought of places to go if he ever came back to Japan.

Tokyo was amazing indeed. He thought. Even though it was nearing 10 p.m. there were still people in the gym. Sendai's a bit dull in comparison. But of course, both places are nowhere near the energetic festive mood in Argentina.

"Look out !"

Oikawa's hands instinctively went up to his face, because that was his most beautiful feature duh. But in a split second of thought, that was _a volleyball_ flying towards him. 

The urge to receive it overwhelmed the urge to protect his face.

The slam against his hands were nice. How the received ball went over the net as a chance ball to the opposing side was not nice. If this was a game...Oikawa made a face.

"Oh damn you..."

The very person who slammed the ball at him pouted. Oikawa was reminded of...himself.

"Now now, " Oikawa laughed, " I thought I am supposed to be the angry one."

"But you received it ! You received it with that stupid smile and that just made me mad !"

Oikawa took a long look at his companion. His smile thinned. Miya Atsumu, Tooru did his research. Even if he hadn't, he had already heard about the Miya twins in high school.

"Hmm...I don't really care." Oikawa waved, his expression as serene as the Buddha.

Miya looked at him, his demeanor suddenly cold.

In perfect unison, the two of them walked away from each other as far as possible. There was only one thought in both of their minds.

_'This guy...is horrible !'_

* * *

"Do you need us to punch him for you ? " Antonio, bless that soul asked Oikawa over breakfast.

"Who ? Ushiwaka-chan ? Or Tobio-chan ?" Oikawa asked.

"No...erm...that setter, Atsomo something..." The pinch server blushed a bit at his pronunciation.

"Oh, you guys are still having a hard time with our names. No, don't punch him. Punch Ushiwaka instead."

"Heck no ! Look at those _arms_ , I don't have a death wish !"

Oikawa looked around at his teammates, each ready to throw hands for him. He smiled. Though he did not forget to leave one more sentence before continuing his intense coffee slurping.

"Antonio-chaaan....you suck."

* * *

"Is it just me or is Miya-san spending more and more time training at night ?"

* * *

"What if, I've already reached the peak of my abilities. My technique and physique ? What do I do then..."

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

"Buenas noches, Tohru." 

"Haihai~" Oikawa waved a hand leisurely. Smiling until the team trainer slammed the gym door behind him violently.

"Why must you do this to me !" He turned and pouted. The trainer crossed her arms, experated.

"Tohru, I appreciate your dedication to our team. But you're overworking yourself."

"But you said I could have extra practice at least thrice a week !"

"I've misspoken."

"B-BUT-"

Oikawa watched as the trainer walked away, fuming.

"You better get some rest Tohru, otherwise I'm not letting you get extra practice at all."

* * *

"Jokes on you, _señorita_." Oikawa grinned wickedly, walking into the city's local gymnasium.

His eyes feasted hungrily on the panels of Japanese kanji, following the instructions and practically running to the volleyball court. The air was delightfully cool as Oikawa grabbed the volleyball out from his backpack and leaped into the court, glowing dimly courtesy of LED lights, like heaven among-

"You again ?!" Someone shouted.

Oikawa's face contorted into a grimace. 

"Why must you hurt me in such a way." 

Atsumu scoffed. "Are you lost ? Last I checked, the Argentinian team should be practicing in the Olympian village. Or did yer mistook yourself as Japanese again ?"

"Atsu-chan how mean ! You reek of sweat and failure. Why don't you go home and take a refreshing bath with your toaster ?"

Oikawa tutted as the younger setter turned away. Oikawa-1, Miya-0. The score floated between the two of them like a mirage.

"Why are you here anyways." Miya said, face sweaty and exhausted after hours of practice.

Oikawa raised an eyebrow. "Practice...duh ?"

Atsumu looked like he had a lot to say about that, Oikawa thought. But the blond seemed to revise his words before they could escape his mouth.

"Just...uh remember to stretch."

Oikawa's lips twitched upwards. "Noted."

* * *

"YOuyouyou-"

Miya scowled as the most insufferable brunette he had ever met pointed an accusing finger at him. "Don't think I didn't see that."

Miya blinked. "See what ?"

Oikawa put a hand to his hips, face darkening. "Atsu-chan really knows how to trigger people doesn't he ?"

"Atsu-chan totally messed up his landing. Totally."

Miya's hand hesitantly went to his calves. It did hurt. A lot actually. But it was the type of pain that couldn't be relieved until you sleep for days and rest like no tomorrow. So while he let his calves recover, he could just practice setting. 

"STOOOOP ATSU-CHAN YOU IDIOT !"

Oikawa stomped up and slapped the ball out of his hands.

"What the ever loving f-" Miya started

Oikawa hissed like an angry cat. "Nope, I'm telling Iwa-chan. Iwa-chan is going to chew you out."

"Iwa...what?"

Atsumu sneaked a glance at the phone number Oikawa was punching into his phone. "Iwaizumi ?!"

"What the fuck ?! First you come and disrupt my practice, now you're not letting me practice, what's next ? You're not letting me play in the Olympics ?!"

Oikawa pursed his lips. "Fine." His tone soft.

Miya blinked.

Oikawa went back to his side of the court, and Miya watched as the brunette started another round of setting to no one in particular.

"You totally killed my mood for practising." 

Miya defended himself as he packed up his things for the day. Oikawa's face was carefully blank. 

"And don't think I can't catch up with your practice." He added before leaving. 

The lack of insults from Oikawa suddenly seeming alien.

* * *

"How did you even know ?" Miya asked, confused as Iwaizumi took one look at him and instantly threw a bottle of ointment at his face. "I wasn't even limping !"

Iwaizumi laughed dryly. "Let's just say I know someone exactly like you."

* * *

"Ooh and that's Tsukki's supppppper epic moment ! Replay it ! Replay it !" Bokuto chanted excitedly, while Ushijima brooded.

"Is it really necessary for the two of you to savour my blocked spike with such enjoyment while remaining in my presence ?"

Kageyama rubbed his ears, "I agree, Tsukishima's personality, voice, and face still makes me angry."

"But we're reminiscing on our beloved high school days ! Is there any other match we can watch ?" 

Kuroo stroked his chin thoughtfully, his prim and proper suit making him look like a mafia boss. "How about that time Sakusa totally kicked your butt in the Tokyo Nationals qualifiers ?"

"How about Nohebi vs Nekoma then. The master of provocation getting provoked back ooooh."

"Bro I'm sorry,"

"Good bro."

"My wifi is back !" Hinata waved his phone around triumphantly. "I think I asked Ukai-san to send us some more of our first year matches. C'mere Yamayama."

Kageyama perked up, scooting over. "Dateko, Wakunan...there's even Johzenji." His eyes glazed over with layers of memories, that was a weird match. 

Iwaizumi grimaced. "That crazy party team."

"Naninani ? Sounds fun !" Bokuto laughed.

Hinata scrolled down his phone further, and finally let his finger rest upon one of the video tapes.

"Stop staring blankly at your phone, boke. What are you looking at ?"

Hinata jumped, looked up and grinned.

"Karasuno versus Aoba Johsai, Spring High Preliminaries."

Iwaizumi raised his eyebrows. Ushijima suddenly looked very interested, as compared to his _sleeping-with-eyes-open_ state a few moments ago.

"Oya." 

"Oya Oya"

"Go away Bokuto, Miyagi players only."

"But Iwaizumi-saaaaaaan, I wanna see you spike !"

"Nope. I'm not that good of a spiker back then, I'm not embarrassing myself in front of the _Japanese National Team_." 

Kuroo nodded. "Fair."

"Well it's not like a preliminaries match have anything worth watching anyways." Miya tried to placate the pouting spiker.

Ushijima frowned. "Yes it is rather disappointing to rewatch such a potentially frivolous plant burying itself in barren soil-"

"SEIJOH NOT BARREN SOIL !" 

"Iwaizumi-san calm down."

"The Grand Ki- _Oikawa-san_ would be even more scary if he went to Shiratorizawa, he was scary enough before."

"Miya-san why are you suddenly-"

"Shut up and play the video Tobio-kun."

"Wha-"

"I said, play the video dammit."


	4. Chapter 4

"Is it worth it ?" 

Oikawa blinked. "What is worth what ?"

Miya grimaced. "Nothing."

"That doesn't look like nothing."

"You can't read my mind. It's nothing."

"If you insist."

* * *

"-and he refused." Ushijima looked as impassive as ever, but his tone was laced with the slightest hint of confusion. As if he was really wondering ' _why the heck wouldn't Oikawa Tooru come to Shiratorizawa' ._

Sakusa nodded, looking at Ushijima with sympathy in his eyes. "It is not bad per say, being the same team as you, Wakatoshi."

Bokuto and Hinata chimed in too, with words of how Ushijima wasn't _that_ bad, while Kageyama looked mildly conflicted during the conversation, as he typically does whenever 'Oikawa Tooru' was brought up.

Miya could only watch, he felt weird. Couldn't they see Oikawa's pride ? The way he connected with his teammates, both at Aoba Johsai and Argentina ? If anything, Atsumu couldn't understand _why_ Ushijima thought that Oikawa would go to Shiratorizawa.

He walked away from his teammates, feeling slightly more isolated than yesterday. Perhaps he should join Aran, but the spiker was recently focusing on trying to sync with the sets from Kageyama and Hinata. Atsumu, for the sake of the national team, for the sake of winning should probably not bother him.

He paused, Iwaizumi was sitting nearby.

* * *

"It's not like I could stop Ushijima from saying what he wanted."

"You could, Mr. Athletic Trainer."

"It's been like that since Kitagawa Daii...I mean, middle school. Do you know what Oikawa was like ?"

"I have my speculations."

"He's just like you, Miya."

"Is that a compliment or an insult ?"

Iwaizumi laughed. Miya's chest felt warm. For some reason, he missed seeing someone laugh, someone feeling happy because of him.

"That Shittykawa, he always put on that dumb smile and give us all stupid nicknames, when he is just trying to hide what he really is. An insecure prick."

"Are you saying that I'm insecure ?" Miya said offhandedly.

"No, but you're both putting up that stupid front. You both sound and act like you own the world, you both want and work to own it indeed, and you both forget that you're human, not the Lord Almighty."

"I don't have a god complex ??"

"You don't think so because you have the skills you back most of your claim up. Still..."

Atsumu looked at Iwaizumi. For a second, something flashed across his mind. "You're still looking at them from the perspective of a player."

Iwaizumi smiled, sadly. "How smart, Miya."

There was an awkward pause between them, as they watch Bokuto give Hinata a big hug, their laughter so pure and joyous.

"I'm really sorry, Iwaizumi-san." 

"Please don't be."

* * *

"I want to beat them."

"You're crying."

"I'm not !"

Oikawa rubbed his eyes with so much force that it hurted. Miya sighed. "Will you believe me if I say I wanted you to beat them too?"

"What ?"

"What."

"I know Tobio-chan is a little bit annoying, and Ushijima is a pain but you're... _Japanese_. You can't root for us."

"I saw Iwaizumi-san painting the Argentinian flag onto the face of some V.League player, Kyoutani or something."

"I knew it. Kyoken-chan loves me !" 

"It's more like Iwaizumi arm wrestled that guy and then drew that flag on his face as punishment."

"I think our ace wants the old setter back." Oikawa suddenly said.

"What ?" 

"During the last game, we were stuck in a deadlock with Russia. The old setter came in as a pinch server, he won us the game."

"I...wow that sucks." Atsumu offered, his words with Oikawa for once, genuine.

"I wanted to let him go back too. I literally snatched the position of setter from that poor guy."

Oikawa looked down at his feet. "That was exactly the same thing I loathed Tobio-chan for. But Tobio-chan didn't even steal my spot yet."

"I want you to beat them.'

"Them...not us ?"

Atsumu fiddled with his taped fingers. "Let's make a promise."

"What're you saying ?"

"Whenever I'm on the court, I'll beat your team so badly that even if you're on the bench they'll be forced to send you in as a pinch server. And as return, you beat my team so badly whenever I'm off the court so they have to sub me in."

"I'm under the impression that you hated me." Oikawa giggled. "We sound like middle school kids, making silly deals like this."

"I don't know, but for some reason I really wanted to see how far your insignificant pride could take you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised in the tags I've spent 2/3s of the story spewing angst, now who's ready for some fluffffff ?!
> 
> (Just kidding I'll still add some angst because who am I without my angst and coffee.)

**Author's Note:**

> If you review I will literally hug you in real life. Just tell me you reviewed I'll give you all my coffee, which is basically my lifeline. So...please review ?


End file.
